Cheers (Drink to That)
Cheers (Drink to That) is to be featured in Lesson Number One, the season premier of the Fugly Hoes Saga: The College Years. It is sung by Tim and Kyle, as an audition of sorts for their waiter job at Come Undone. Lyrics Kyle: Cheers to the freakin' weekend I drink to that, yeah yeah Tim: Oh let the Jameson sink in I drink to that, yeah yeah Kyle: Don't let the bastards get ya down Tim: Turn it around with another round There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up And I drink to that I drink to that. I drink to that! Kyle: Life's too short to be sittin' round miserable People gon' talk whether you doing bad or good, yeah Kyle and Tim: Got a drink on my mind and my mind on my money, yeah Looking so bomb, gonna find me a honey Tim with the Come Undone Staff: Got my Ray-Bans on and I'm feelin' hella cool tonight, yeah Everybody's vibin' so don't nobody start a fight, yeah! Kyle and Tim with the Come Undone Staff: Cheers to the freakin' weekend I drink to that, yeah yeah Oh, let the Jameson sink in I drink to that, yeah yeah Don't let the bastards get ya down (Yeah!) Turn it around with another round There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that I drink to that. I drink to that! Kyle: 'Bout to hop on the bar, put it all on my card tonight, yeah. Tim: Might be mad in the morning but you know we goin' hard tonight It's getting coyote ugly up in here, no tyra (Eh!) Kyle: It's only up from here, no downward spiral (Ooo) Got my Ray-Bans on and I'm feelin' hella cool tonight, yeah Tim: Everybody's vibin' so don't nobody start a fight, yeah Kyle and Tim with the Come Undone Staff: Cheers to the freakin' weekend I drink to that, yeah yeah Oh let the Jameson sink in I drink to that, yeah yeah Don't let the bastards get ya down Turn it around with another round There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that I drink to that I drink to that! (Tim: And I'll drink to that, yeah!) I drink to that (Tim: Ooh) The Come Undone Staff: Cheers to the freakin weekend I drink to that, yeah yeah Oh let the Jameson sink in Tim: I drink to that, yeah yeah Don't let the bastards get ya down Turn it around with another round Kyle with Tim and the Come Undone Staff: There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that Kyle: I drink to that. And I drink to that. I drink to that. Kyle and Tim: And I drink to that, yeah.. Category:College Years Songs Category:Songs sung by Tim Category:Songs sung by Kyle Category:Songs sung by Come Undone Staff